


Bound at the core

by CrimsonFoxx443



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bad Poetry, Christmas Party, Fluff, M/M, Old work, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFoxx443/pseuds/CrimsonFoxx443
Summary: Danny just wants to go to a Christmas party with his godfather and mentor, but when he arrives, he feels drawn to a ghost floating alone in the corner.





	Bound at the core

"Danny! Where are you rushing off to? I thought we were going to hang out today," A concerned Samantha Manson called to her friend.

"Yeah, man. We always go to the park on Christmas Eve." Tucker added.

"I told you guys a month ago that Vlad and I are going to the ghost zone truce party today." The black haired teen was annoyed by his friends, though he only sounded slightly exasperated.

"Dude, you would rather hang with your enemies than us. Not cool, man. Not cool." Tucker was tapping away on his PDA as he said it, showing he would rather be with his tech than his friends.

"Not to mention you're leaving me with my parents today. They'll want me to wear 'pretty dresses' and make up." Sam bitched.

"You can always hang out together, but I got to go." The now ghost danny said as he flew to Vlad's house.

"Hey, froot loop. You ready to go?" 

"Of course, little badger." The older man said as he gestured for Danny to go through the portal.

At The Party

"Hey Clockwork? Who is that in the corner by the Cheer-o-hal?" Danny asked.

"Hmm? Oh, that is the Ghost Writer, or Andrew. He is one of the few ghosts who has reality bending powers. Anything he writes, he can make reality. His lair is a Library named Vidya." The knowledgeable ghost and Danny's mentor said.

"He also hates being bothered, so don't-" Vlad cut himself off when Danny floated over to the corner.

"Sooo. . . What are you writing?" Danny said over Ghost Writer's shoulder.

"Not that it is any of your business, but it is a Christmas poem." The writer was clearly annoyed by the interruption.

"Can I read it when you finish?" Danny was genuinely interested in seeing the writing of a ghost that could bend reality.

"I won't be able to finish if you keep talking to me."

"So, is that a yes?"

"How about you just touch me, find out we aren't core mates, and then do what everyone else does and leave me alone?" The ghost was definitely annoyed. 

"I don't care if we are core mates or not. You seemed interesting, so I came to talk to you."

"How am I interesting? All I'm doing is writing my poem." 

"Exactly! You are doing something different. Everyone else is dancing or singing or partying some other way. You are different, which makes you interesting. I like interesting. Maybe we can talk and see if we can become friends?" It was phrased like a statement, but the last part was definitely a question.

"Why would the half ghost boy, who constantly fights ghosts, want a ghost as a friend?"

"I like you. It really is as simple as that. I also would like to get to know another ghost other than my godfather and my mentor."

"Fine. I relent. Leave me until I finish my poem, then I will read it to you"

"Great!" Danny flew back to Vlad and Clockwork.

"So, how did it go?" Vlad asked.

"He said to let him finish his poem."

"Well that's promising." Clockwork said.

"You already know what's going to happen, don't you?" Vlad asked.

"I can't see any events I am involved in, including this party." The time ghost said.   
It only took about 45 minutes for Ghost Writer to finish and go to Danny.

"Are you finished? Can I read it?" The teen asked.

"Allow me to read it to you." The writer said, drawing the attention of those around them who feared the ghost's abilities, as well as clockwork who simply shook his head before speaking to vlad.

"I hope that Danny didn't make him too mad."

"What do you mean?" Vlad asked.

"He only offers to read his works out loud if he is going to use his reality bending powers."

"On the day before the birth of Christ,  
The young halfa pulled a clever heist.

He went to see a lonely ghost,  
The one who wanted to stay lonely the most.

He asked after a poem, one not close to done at all,  
So, a poem shall be his thrall.

The Phantom was a klutz   
He often slipped got many cuts" on cue, Danny fell and began to bleed from his knee.

"He slipped and slid, but inside his Christmas dress he hid. 

His shoes were an evergreen. They matched his eyes with the unusual sheen." A red, tight fitting dress with white fur at the end of the long sleeves, v-neck line, and mid thigh length end appeared on Danny. It had a green sash through the middle that matched his green high heels.

"From this, I hope he may learn, else a far worse punishment he may earn."   
Andrew finished the poem, and the cuts on Danny disappeared, but the outfit remained.

Danny stared at the writer for a minute before smirking and strutting towards him.  
"You know, ghost writer. . ." Danny leaned towards the other ghost's ear, " if you wanted me to dress up for you, all you had to do was ask." Danny leaned in and kissed the other ghost after saying this.

They both immediately pulled back at the shock that ran through them at the kiss.

"Call me Andrew."

"Call me whatever you want to."

"That's kind of a mothful. How about just Danny?" Andrews eyes were filled with mirth as he said it.

"How about we leave and have that talk I mentioned earlier?" Danny said.

"Sounds great."

"Vladdy! Can you cover for me? Thanks!" Danny picked up Andrew and flew off towards his library.


End file.
